


Anniversaire

by NaezEDG



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Fluff, M/M, amor para todos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaezEDG/pseuds/NaezEDG
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Wolfgang y este no podía estar más molesto, ¡no ha recibido una felicitación de Salieri!





	Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico aquí, ¡estoy nerviosa!  
> Este fanfic está dedicado al cumpleaños de Mozart y mis ganas de hacerlo feliz junto a Saliri. <3

Wolfgang no podía estar más molesto.

Ese día era su cumpleaños número treintaicinco; al despertar, Constanze le recibió cantando una bella melodía por su aniversario de vida, al salir y encontrarse con conocidos y amigos, estos le felicitaron y confirmaron asistir a la fiesta que haría esa noche. Había sido el centro de atención de todos durante todo el día, excepto el de una sola persona y la única que le importaba; Antonio Salieri.

Su furia y sus berrinches no podían ser más grandes, y no es que Salieri no le haya saludado, sino mucho peor, ¡no lo había visto durante todo el día! Generalmente se encontraban en los pasillos de la corte, se veían casi siempre varias veces al día, sin embargo, justamente ese día no había señal alguna de Antonio. Reflexionó sobre este hecho, quizás el mayor estaba muy ocupado y eso le impedía verle, por desgracia, cuando preguntó a varios de sus compañeros sobre el italiano, estos le respondieron confusos que lo habían visto, incluso mantenido conversaciones de varios minutos con él.

Wolfgang estaba ofendido, ¿cómo era posible? Salieri literalmente lo estaba evitando en su cumpleaños.

Este asunto le hizo recordar sus primeros días -quizás meses- con Salieri, no tenía duda alguna de que este le odiaba con todo su ser, pero eso quedó en el pasado, distintos sucesos habían ocurrido todos estos años que les había hecho no sólo volverse amigos íntimos, sino amantes. Recordó su confesión y su primer beso, tanto él como Antonio no supieron cómo seguir, por lo que simplemente se dejaron llevar, poco tiempo después conocieron los anhelos y miedos del otro, así sus cuerpos y cada rincón de estos. No les tomó mucho tiempo a ninguno memorizar cada punto de placer y cada expresión dada en los momentos de lujuria, después de años haciéndolo aún se seguían maravillando del tacto y las sensaciones como si fuese la primera vez.

Sonrió y rápidamente borró ese gesto de su rostro, debía recordar que estaba enojado y quería que su exterior reflejase esa indignación que sentía.

Caminó por los pasillos color marfil y llenos de preciosas y costosas decoraciones hasta llegar a la habitación asignada para él por el Emperador donde solía componer. Se sirvió una copa de dulce vino y entre sus manos tomó el papel y la tinta para comenzar a escribir la música que rondaba por su cabeza, esta con un ritmo rápido y violento en donde expresaba sus sentimientos de ese momento; molestia. Oh sí, estaba componiendo para Salieri y poder decirle en su propio idioma lo irritado que se hallaba, quizás incluso después de eso le juegue alguna broma pesada como venganza por evitarlo durante su cumpleaños. Sonrió burlón al pensar el nombre perfecto para la melodía "Dummes Gesicht des mürrischen Hundes"*. Ignoró lo increíblemente inmaduro que estaba siendo en ese momento, bebió del vino directamente de la botella y siguió con su trabajo.

Pasó casi todo el día en el estudio, cuando finalmente se dignó a dejar sus composiciones eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, debía irse ya pues la fiesta en su honor estaba programada a las ocho y aún le hacía falta prepararse -y claramente él era alguien que se tomaba su tiempo- por lo que tomó las partituras recientemente escritas y salió del lugar no sin recibir despididas y un par de felicitaciones más por varios músicos.

Al llegar a su hogar fue recibido por su esposa quien se hallaba arreglándose para la fiesta con ayuda de su sirvienta. Wolfgang decidió hacer lo mismo. Se dedicó a darse un rápido pero refrescante baño con agua caliente y quitarse la sensación del frió de enero. Al finalizar se dedicó a buscar entre su armario sus mejores prendas y así emprender a prepararse como se debía.

Durante todo momento su mente estaba centrada en únicamente una cosa; Salieri. Aún no podía creer que su amante no se haya dignado a tomarse un sólo minuto para ir a felicitarlo, ni siquiera a responder si iría a su fiesta, lo cual dudaba mucho pues el italiano no era el tipo de personas que disfrutasen de ese ambiente, por lo general cuando estaban juntos era en lugares tranquilos y apartados de todos, o simplemente en casa del otro donde nadie les molestase. Por esto mismo, descartó la idea de verle en la fiesta, lo más seguro es que le vería hasta el día siguiente o si era un cobarde, hasta dentro de una semana. Ya estaba planeando cómo vengarse del otro compositor, no le pondría tan fácil su perdón esta vez, ni siquiera cuando se enteró que Antonio junto con Rosenberg se las arreglaron para estropear sus presentaciones de Las Bodas de Fígaro estuvo tan molesto, al menos en esa ocasión tenía la excusa de que le odiaba, en esta era distinto, ¡se supone que eran amantes!

Cuando tanto él como su esposa estuvieron listos para salir, supo que su fiesta ya había comenzado, llegaría con un elegante retraso como solía hacerlo muy comúnmente. Salió de su residencia acompañado de Constanze y subieron al carruaje que los llevaría al salón del evento elegido por sus amigos quienes también fueron los que planearon y organizaron todo, él claramente no podía darse ese lujo con todas sus deudas y su economía en esos momentos, tenía esperanzas de que en un futuro próximo se recuperase.

Al llegar escuchó la música y las risas, la fiesta ya estaba en ambiente y ahora él pondría la chispa, además de que aprovecharía para tocar su venganza a Salieri quien si bien no le escuchará, sí será el hazmerreír de la velada y por el momento eso bastaba. Entraron al salón siendo recibido por aplausos y más felicitaciones de sus amigos y el resto de desconocidos que querían pasar el rato, no es como si le importase, mientras más gente, más divertido.

Las pocas esperanzas que tenía le hicieron recorrer con su mirada el lugar en busca de Salieri, sin embargo, todo lo que vio fueron rostros ajenos al compositor italiano, no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspiró decepcionado, una parte de él esperaba ver a Antonio ahí con una hermosa sonrisa listo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y darle un abrazo sin miedo a críticas justificándolo con la celebración. Pasó saliva por su garganta y decidió dejar los pensamientos de tristeza e indignación de lado, ¡maldita sea, era su fiesta, iba a celebrar y no llorar! Después de todo, aún le quedan más cumpleaños por delante para celebrarlos con su indiferente amante, ¿cierto?

Durante la velada se dedicó a beber, comer y divertirse con los juegos que hacían, incluso pudo tocar su pieza a Salieri, por desgracia, no se atrevió a decir que esta era para él, por lo que los presentes sólo lo tomaron como una divertida melodía digna del ambiente que se vivía. Así había sido durante alrededor de dos horas y parecía que seguiría de la misma forma por un largo rato hasta la madrugada, nadie lucía cansado o con intenciones de que la fiesta terminase, todos los invitados se divertían como si fuese su última noche en la vida, y él quería seguir así también. Por desgracia, el alcohol le mareó un poco, pese a no haber bebido tanto como solía hacerlo, la combinación de alimentos y el agotamiento por los juegos y los bailes le estaba haciendo un ligero efecto por lo que decidió salir a tomar algo de aire y después poder regresar para seguir divirtiéndose.

Al salir llevó sus manos hasta su boca y exhalo su aliento caliente para luchar contra el frío de una noche de duro invierno. La luz de la luna se reflejaba de forma preciosa en la nieve que al parecer recientemente había caído y que parecería volvería durante la madrugada para despertar el viernes otra vez con un blanco paisaje como todas las mañanas. Se estiró y recargó en la pared, si Constanze supiese que está ahí parado en medio del intenso frío seguro le estaría regañando, por suerte cuando la vio antes de salir, estaba muy entretenida platicando y bebiendo junto a su hermana Sophie.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar triste, pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? La persona que más amaba le había evitado todo el día de su cumpleaños. Podría sonar tonto e infantil para muchos, pero para Wolfgang era infinitamente doloroso considerando el estado de su relación prohibida para el mundo. Lo que más deseaba era pasar el aniversario de su nacimiento con Antonio y sentirse libre por esa vez, sin miedo a lo que pueda suceder. Por desgracia estaba ahí, solo, con frío y sin amor.

— Tonto Salieri. — Escupió con enojó y ayuda del alcohol sus sentimientos. — Ni creas que te volveré a ayudar con otra composición tuya. — Declaró para sí mismo abrazándose para tratar de calentarse un poco.

— Es una lástima, estaba ansioso de componer algo juntos. — Escuchó una muy familiar voz al mismo tiempo que sentía una caliente prenda ser puesta sobre él ayudando a combatir el frío que estaba comenzando a sentir con más intensidad. Giró su vista a la derecha encontrándose con el dueño de sus lamentaciones. — Pero entiendo si no desea hacerlo. Supongo que simplemente me quedaré con las ansias. — Su voz tan elegante y firme nunca tartamudeo por el frío.

— ¿Es todo lo qué dirás? — Respondió el menor tratando de hacerse el indignado y controlando sus ganas de lanzarse al otro hombre. Realmente estaba contento de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía furioso, ¿no pudo ir a verlo en otro momento durante el día?

— ¿Hay algo más que deba decir? — No hubo respuesta. — Llevo algo de tiempo esperando a que salieras, sabía que lo harías pero no pensé que te tomaría tanto. — Se recargó en la misma pared justo a un lado de Wolfgang. — Sabes que no me gustan mucho este tipo de eventos. —

— Pudiste ir a verme mientras estábamos en el teatro de la Corte. — Contestó sin voltear a verle, sabía que si miraba esos preciosos ojos chocolate no podría contenerse más y le perdonaría con un gran beso.

— ¿Y arruinar la emoción que se origina de la desesperación y la ansiedad? Sabes que ese no es mi estilo, Wolfgang. — Para este punto, Mozart estaba seguro de querer quitarse uno de sus zapatos y lanzárselo al italiano. — Sin embargo, tengo algo que compensa lo que te hice pasar. — Después de toda la conversación, el austriaco finalmente le miró, con curiosidad en sus ojos. — ¿Está dispuesto a dejar la fiesta y seguirme? — Extendió su mano como si de una invitación a bailar se tratase.

— Maestro Salieri, usted sabe a la perfección que yo le seguiría incluso al mismo infierno si fuese necesario. — Tomó su mano y un beso por parte de Salieri fue depositado en su dorso.

Ambos, con la seguridad de la soledad de una noche de invierno vienesa en la que se está completamente seguro nadie en sus cinco sentidos rondaría por ahí, caminaron con tranquilidad sujetando sus manos. Las situaciones en las que podían hacer esto eran muy pocas, Wolfgang podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos, no obstante, eso no arruina el momento, ¿qué es más divertido que el peligro? Él disfrutaba del peligro, desde su juventud era así, retando a todo tipo de autoridad monárquica, eclesiástica y hasta a su mismo padre. ¿Podía alguien señalarlo y culparlo por buscar un poco de libertad y diversión?

El camino fue silencioso hasta que finalmente llegaron a los aposentos de Salieri. Wolfgang respiró con más placer cuando pudieron entrar, la diferencia entre afuera y adentro eran enormes, las temperaturas parecían querer matar a cualquiera, estaba seguro que para ese punto su nariz estaba más roja que el abrigo que estaba usando. El dueño de la casa cerró y volviendo a sujetar su mano nuevamente le guío hasta su salón privado, no estaba seguro el por qué hacer esto, él conocía cada rincón de esa casa, había pasado noches y despertado durante las mañanas ahí infinidad de veces después de haber hecho el amor.

— Tengo un regalo para ti. — Dijo Salieri cuando estuvieron en el salón. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña llave, Wolfgang conocía de memoria ese patrón, era la llave de la casa de Salieri. — Puedes venir cada vez que lo desees, incluso si yo no estoy. — Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del menor con suavidad. — ¿Qué te parece si a partir de este año, celebramos todos tus cumpleaños aquí, sólo nosotros dos? — Ofreció.

— Me parece perfecto. — Jaló a Antonio de sus prendas para atraerlo y atrapar sus labios en un beso que estaba desesperado por dar desde la última vez que sus bocas estuvieron unidas hace tan sólo el día anterior por la noche al despedirse. Lentamente, fue el italiano quien rompió el beso, esto claramente no le agradó a Wolfgang y Salieri se dio cuenta de ello.

— Espera un poco más, aún hay otro regalo. — La emoción volvió al joven compositor de cabellos rubios. Salieri se dirigió al piano que tenía en su salón, observó las partituras y con sus dedos en las teclas comenzó una preciosa y suave melodía. La música tenía un ritmo lento pero encantador, muy al estilo de Salieri, pensó Wolfgang. Cuando el ritmó comenzó a descender haciendo parecer que estaba por terminar, una intensidad se agregó a la sinfonía, rápidamente Mozart captó; Salieri había compuesto una melodía en la que combinaba el estilo de ambos.

— Maestro basta, si continua tocando comenzaré a llorar. — Confesó apenado y alegre, los sentimientos que tenía por Antonio y creía no podían crecer más, se triplicaron ante ese simple pero precioso detalle que le estaba dando.

— Quería hacer algo realmente especial para ti, Wolfgang. — Respondió sin separar sus dedos del instrumento que continuaba tocando. — Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero quería que fuera perfecto, estuve todo el día intentando que quedase perfecto. — Se excusó. — Feliz cumpleaños, Wolfgang. — La música se detuvo pues quien la estaba interpretando fue abruptamente interrumpido de su labor al recibir un desesperado beso en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo hacer más perfecto lo ya perfecto? — Preguntó Mozart cuando el beso finalizo. Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros del mayor y su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, estaba ansioso de hacer el amor con él, tenían casi una semana sin hacerlo por lo ocupados que han estado ambos los últimos días.

— Me hago siempre la misma pregunta, pero tú continúas volviéndote más perfecto y hermoso cada día. — Al igual que Mozart, Salieri se aferró al cuerpo contrario. Ambos estaban deseosos de entregarse al otro como tanto les gustaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi, Antonio? — Se burló recibiendo una risa como respuesta. — Supongo que no durará, ¿sólo por hoy? — El pelinegro asintió ante su duda. — Me parece bien. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidó. — Metió su mano a su bolsillo en busca de algo, al sacarla tenía un papel arrugado el cual ofreció a su amante. — También te compuse algo; en mi defensa, estaba enojado contigo. —

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? — Salieri tomó la maltratada hoja, leyó el titulo frunciendo el ceño y después leyó las partituras. — ¿Es en serio? — Wolfgang como respuesta sólo se encogió de hombros y sacó la lengua. — ¿Te he dicho que eres un niño inmaduro? — Dejó la hoja de lado y se levantó cargando al austriaco provocando la risa de este.

— Ah maestro, ¿será que irá a castigarme? — Jugó. — Porque de ser así, tenemos toda la noche. — Besó con deseo los labios de Salieri. Realmente estaba desesperado por tocar y ser tocado.

— En ese caso, vayamos a un sitio más cómodo. —

Salieri se encargó de llevar a Wolfgang hasta su habitación en donde ambos comenzaron su vals prohibido, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, así como sus labios y lengua siendo recibidos por suspiros y gemidos hermosos. Tuvieron sexo encantados como la primera vez y expertos como la última, eran adictos al cuerpo contrario y se lo decían cada vez que lo hacían, ni la droga más potente podría superar las sensaciones que compartían en la cama. No fue hasta finalizar su segunda ronda que se dignaron a decir palabras no relacionadas a las acciones del dormitorio.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Wolfgang. — Volvió a felicitar esta vez con la dificultad de respirar de forma pesada por haber acabado recientemente. — Ti amo. — Susurró al oído del menor mientras se abrazaba a este.

— Ich liebe dich auch. — Respondió iniciando un nuevo beso. Esa noche estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo descansar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Acepto sus kudos y comentarios de todo tipo!  
> Cualquier error son libres de decirme. <3


End file.
